


It's not as easy as it looks (you're over complicating it)

by KinkMe



Series: Don't try to make sense of it, just go with the flow [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Cora, Alpha Laura, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Derek is not a typical omega, Gonna be a series, His family interferes, I like omega Derek, M/M, Omega Derek, technically still pre-slash.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMe/pseuds/KinkMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has never been a typical omega, but it's fine because Stiles is not a typical alpha.  </p>
<p>Add in a meddling Hale family and nobody is really safe. </p>
<p>*I'm making a few one shots, cause I don't want to type out a lengthy one.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not as easy as it looks (you're over complicating it)

**Author's Note:**

> I have read hundreds of Stiles/Derek fics and finally decided to try my hand at actually writing one. Stiles is a mystery to me, so I attempted Derek's POV instead. 
> 
> Please feel free to point out mistakes (I cannot edit my own stuff) or come around for some arguing, I like it.

Derek has never been your typical omega. Growing up he had known well that his primary and secondary genders were not completely lined up. Firstly, while omegas were usually lean and slender Derek had never had any trouble with building muscle and his body type tended to be broader around the shoulders with a trim waist. During his preteen and teenage years he had gotten significant attention because of this and mostly it was never the good kind. Alphas wanting to get with him because he looked different, but only to get to say that they had. Betas thinking he liked to be the more dominant partner in a relationship since his looks projected it. It had led to the necessary forming of a thick skin and a perpetually standoffish personality. He had always preferred books to actual people in any case, another thing that was odd since omegas generally relied on their likeable personalities to be protected and cared for. Derek would have described himself as many things, but likeable was not one of them. And it was fine, Derek had been blessed to grow up in a large and protective family that never judged him for being different. “Your secondary gender is a spectrum,” His mother would remind him on particularly bad days, “no one is just alpha, beta or omega.” Maybe it would have been better if his heats were not so mild and his attraction to alphas mostly half hearted. His sisters used to, in their special way that they definitely got from Peter – his mother would complain – tease him mercilessly about his apathetic approach to dating, but he’d just shrug and return to what he was doing. Alphas would never really understand in any case, for them it was all about the chase and the rut. And so he had carried on, through middle school and most of high school with having any trouble with anything as tiresome as alphas.

Until today, the first day of Senior year.

Derek had walked into school this morning expecting nothing more than to carry on as he always had. The shock of walking into a wall of alpha pheromones so thick was so big he literally stopped in his tracks. His sisters paused to look back at him, Cora impatiently and Laura, who was usually more in tune with him, with curiosity. Derek’s eyes roamed over the school yard in quick anxious movements, he had never smelled anything like it and even more embarrassing, had never been so quickly aroused by anything. By now Laura’s expression had become concerned and she reached out to touch his arm.

“Der? Something up?” Derek stopped in his search to look at his sister and moments later caught an incidental look at a boy a few hundred feet behind Laura. The boy was laughing at something the guy next to him had said and somehow he conveyed his mirth with his whole body. It was fascinating and beautiful and Derek could suddenly understand all those omega things that had previously mystified him. He stared fixedly at the boy’s wide mouth, the way his eyes were lit up and the flailing of his hands as he expressed himself. His sisters both curiously turned their heads to see what had caught him up and it took Cora huff of surprise to break the trance.

“Hey, guess who finally popped his knot! Good going, Stilinski!” She yelled across the courtyard drawing the attention of the laughing boy.

“You’re gonna have to leave off playing with dolls now!” Derek watched the new alpha’s face transform into a mock offended look.

“Ignorance! You are drowning in it, Hale! They are called amiibo and they are an intrinsic part of the Wii gaming experience.” Moments later he was distracted by his friend again and his exchange with Cora ended. Derek was not aware he was gripping his sister’s arm until Cora yanked at his grip. She was also staring incredulously.

“Don’t tell me you’re staring at Stiles? You are! You were!” Cora expression transformed into something ridiculously gleeful.

“Seriously, Der-bear?” She cooed, batting her lashes at him. “Someone has a little crush?” Her statement was a revelation to Derek, who stared at her in surprise. Did he just develop a crush? On one of his sister’s ridiculous friends?

“Awwww, I’m right!” Her grin turned wicked, “I could introduce you. Stiles is a bit of a spaz, but since you are too, you guys might just be perfect for one another.” Derek shoved her away from him with a growl and she bounded away laughing turning before she entered the school building and to blow him a kiss.

Derek blew out a breath of his own and turned to Laura, they were in the same class and it was about time to get there. His twin was looking at him with something very close to worry. It was unnerving.

“What?” He asked defensively and Laura shrugged. “You know it’s not a bad thing, right? It’s kind of what alphas are for.” She smiled wryly as she said it and it made Derek crack a smile, even in his fugue state. It was an old joke that their dad always made. Something about teenage alphas only being good for one thing. When he was younger he had never understood what his dad meant or why it made his Alpha scold him for saying it in front of the kids. Now though, he got it, but it wasn’t all that funny. Derek had never expected to feel that way. Especially about some kid he didn’t know.

Finally he gave a shrug and met his sister’s eyes. “Let’s not talk about it and get to class.” He muttered and Laura finally cracked the smile he had been expecting all along. “Sure, we can talk about it this afternoon with mom, that’s the responsible thing to do. Especially when discussing heat partners.” She started towards the building with a cackle and Derek could do nothing but hurry after her. He was so not discussing this with his mother, ever.

After that first look in the courtyard it was like life was conspiring against him. Everywhere he went there Stiles was, either his scent or his actual presence. The locker room especially, which Derek had use of on his own after Lacrosse practice, positively reeked of Stiles and for the first time, Derek might have noticed that Stiles was actually on the team. When he asked his sister about this, loathingly, Cora had given him a weird look.

“He’s been on it since freshman year, DerDer. Him and the guy he’s joined at the hip with, Scott McCall.” Despite being extremely gleeful when giving her brother tidbits about his ‘crush’ Cora did it willingly, much to Derek’s grudging appreciation. He had to get information in some way that wasn’t actually talking to the guy, because as socially impaired as Derek was, he could recognise how shallow it seemed, to suddenly be interested in someone after they came into their secondary gender. Derek had looked on as it happened to both Laura and Cora and had been disgusted by the way omegas threw themselves at new alphas. He would not be one of them he’d decided, even if he did have an inexplicable crush on someone he didn’t know. He would have appreciated it if the universe did not attempt to throw it in his face all the time, Derek thought as he stared at the scene in front of him.

He’d come home after his run, flung open the back door to the kitchen and immediately caught the scent. In his house. Derek had paused to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and gone investigating.

He finally found sister and Stiles in the living room. They were hunched over a bunch of papers spread out on the coffee table and arguing – loudly. So loudly that he was actually surprised that he hadn’t just heard them when he came in. Still, Derek was frozen in doorway, staring, until Cora finally noticed him. A wicked expression crossed her face and she bounded up from the couch with exaggerated movements.

“Der-bear! Hey! Back from your run? This is Stiles, don’t know if you’ve met. Hey, Stilinski, come meet my brother.” Derek was still immobile, unable to move as Stiles ambled closer with a friendly grin spread across his face.

“Hey,” he said, “We haven’t actually met, but you play a mean defense. I’m Stiles.” Derek had no idea what to say, did he say ‘yeah I know’, did he pretend not to know? Undecided he grasped at a reflexive response and grunted “I know.”

He kept his hands firmly at his side because he definitely could not be trusted to actually touch the alpha. An awkward pause was broken by Cora saying cheerfully.

“Don’t mind Derek, Stilinski, he’s the most emotionally constipated omega you’ll ever meet. Doesn’t like talking.” She finished in a whisper that earned her a furious glare from Derek. He was surprised and momentarily hurt when Stiles chuckled until he followed up with. 

“I see where you’re coming from dude. My dad still expresses shock that I actually turned out to be an alpha. Apparently, I don’t display too many alpha traits in my everyday interaction with others.” Derek was strangely touched by Stiles’ attempt to defend him against Cora’s statement and opened his mouth.

“Don’t call me dude.”

Mortified by what had popped out of his mouth Derek promptly fled, leaving his sister to clean up the mess he left behind.

“Ugh, really, don’t mind him. He’s an idiot.” Derek heard as he was fleeing the scene and got to hear another of those belly laughs from the other alpha. “I don’t mind. You know there are people in school who’d give their left kidney to have Derek Hale talk to them.” By now Derek had paused on the stairs to listen.

“That’s just cause they take the fact that he never talks for coolness instead of shyness. He’s a dork.” _Thanks Cora_ , Derek thought reflexively, wishing he had just stayed downstairs. He would at least have been able to do some damage control. He heard their footsteps as they moved back into the room until finally Derek heard a faint,

“He smells amazing though.”

“Eugh, dude! Don’t say stuff like that about my brother!” Cora’s response was a screech and it caused Derek to huff out a laugh as he finally started moving again. Anyone who could make Cora do that, had a gift. And Stiles had said he smelled good. Derek didn’t even try to stop the grin from spreading over his face.

When he came out of the shower Laura was lounging on his bed, casually flicking through a text book. She paused her scanning of the page to grin at him. It made Derek suspicious and he snapped out a defensive, “What?”

“Are you happy your alpha complimented you?”

Derek gaped at her for a moment before realising that she must have also heard the exchange that had taken place in to living room. And seen his reaction to it. Damn,

“Listen Laura,” he started, but it was too late. Laura had that calculating look in her eyes that made things end badly for other people. “He’s the sheriff’s kid, you know. Very smart, he and Lydia Martin are always competing for top of the class. I hear he had a crush on her until he also presented as an alpha.” “Why are you telling me this?” Derek ground out. His sister gave him a look.

“I thought I’d help you out since you seem incapable of talking to the poor boy. Really Derek? ‘Don’t call me, dude’.” She mocked pulling of a bad version of his voice. Derek covered his face with his hands. “Just leave me alone.” He mumbled to his sister’s laughter. He finally risked opening his eyes when he heard Laura get off the bed.

“I’ve invited him to stay for supper tonight, you know to give you a chance to make nice. And another thing,” She paused as if thinking something over. “Nah, maybe you don’t deserve to know.” Derek blew out an exasperated breath, “Just tell me!” He snapped. “Okay, okay. He’s friends with the Lahey kid.” Derek was surprised by that one. Well, he was feeling perpetually surprised by what was going on, but that bit of information threw him. Isaac was a kid that Derek had big brothered at the local centre for abused children. He and Derek had become good friends and Derek’s mom had been a huge help with getting Isaac emancipated from his alcoholic father. Even now that Isaac was living on his own they still hung out about once a week.

Finally it hit him what she had said and he rushed to the door. “Laura! What do you mean he’s staying for supper!” He hissed frantically. Stiles couldn’t stay for supper!  Then Derek’s parents would meet him and his mother would do that thing she did and they would know! Derek contemplated making a run for it, he could jump out the window and be gone before anyone noticed, except the front door opened and Derek knew it was too late.

“Kids!” His mother called from the door. “I brought take out. Oh, hi. I didn’t know Cora had a friend over. You’re welcome to stay, we have more than enough food.” He heard his mother give a tinkling laugh in response to something unintelligible, “It’s nice to meet you Stiles, I’m Talia and this is my mate Greg. Why don’t we go through to the kitchen and get this set up. Cora, be a dear and go call you brother.”

Derek stuffed his hand in his mouth to stifle a whimper. Why? Why couldn’t his mother have been working late? His bedroom door banged open while Derek was mid crises to reveal a smug looking Cora. “Mom says food’s ready. She’s in the kitchen with Stiles, they’re getting along really well. I wonder when the baby pictures are coming out. Anyway, it’s probably a good idea to get dressed before coming downstairs. Better hurry though, before they start making plans for Stiles to come around weekly.” She laughed evilly and swung on her heel to go back downstairs.

Derek threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top before taking a deep breath, he would not freak out. He would play it cool. He could eat a whole meal with that alpha scent 2 feet from him. He could.

The whole family was already seated when Derek slunk in. He avoided his mother’s disapproving gaze even as she said,

“Derek, Honey, we’ve been waiting for you.”

“He can’t help himself, mom. You know omegas, he probably had some omega stuff to take care of.” She seemed to be trying to fit that word into every sentence she said about him while Stiles was around. Even when her mom gave her an evil eye across the table for it.

Derek would have glared at her if he wasn’t so intent on not looking at who was sitting next to her. “Oh, I don’t know, Cora,” The sound of Stiles’ voice made Derek look up involuntarily in any case. His expression was all innocence, “I seem to remember someone taking really long to come out of her room when we went over to Isaac’s to watch movies. Someone even wore a dress.”

Cora’s mortified, “Shut up, Stilinski!” Was background noise to the fact that Stiles was smiling at him. Just for him. So promptly Derek blushed, a flaming furnace that made him wish he was wearing something other than a tank top, because his whole torso was probably turning red. Derek quickly dropped his gaze, but it was too late. Now his mom would know something was going on. Maybe it was too late, but he could still take a running leap through the kitchen window and it would hardly hurt, Derek rationalised, less than it would to sit through the rest of this meal.

He was startled when hands nudged him and he turned to look at his Dad in surprise. His Dad, who was grinning at him.

Like he _knew_.

“Laura, is that all you’re eating? After you ordered all this food?” His mother was talking to Laura, but her expression was not disapproving. In fact she looked like a co-conspirator. The whole world was laughing at him. Derek was convinced of it as he watched his family carry on through supper without showing any sign that they had in fact planned it all out. His mother and father were polite and friendly, asking all kinds of questions designed to make Stiles tell them all about himself. In the process Derek found out that Stiles was living with just his dad (the previously mentioned sheriff), that he and Scott McCall was practically platonic soul mates, that he viewed Scott’s mother as his own.

And that his parents were monsters who enjoyed toying with their children. Also, they couldn’t have been more obvious if they’d tried. After the twentieth time that Derek’s mom had said, “Isn’t that nice, Derek?” or “That’s so true don’t you think so too, Derek?” or “Oh, Derek likes those funny Japanese films as well, don’t you Derek?” Derek was ready to attempt decapitation with a plastic fork. And Stiles, for all his rambling and joking and smiling at Derek seemed completely oblivious to the fact that his hosts were trying their hardest to foist their son off on him.

“Well, I had a great evening Mr and Mrs Hale (Talia and Greg, please Stiles!)”

Stiles said at the end of the meal, “I should be getting home. My Dad’s a worrier.”

Derek was just about to blow out a sigh of relief that this farce had finally come to an end when Talia said, “I would like to meet your father again, Stiles. It’s been quite a while since I last worked with him. Oh! Dear?” She said as she turned to Derek’s dad, “Why don’t we invite Stiles and the Sheriff to our barbecue on Sunday?”

Derek watched in horror as his father agreed enthusiastically. “So that’s all set then. Stiles, we would be delighted if you could join us. It’s only going to be a small gathering. I’ll have Derek give you the details at school tomorrow. Do ask your father.” Stiles was obviously confused about the situation. And Derek was beginning to suspect that Stiles was an idiot.

“Um, yeah, Cora’s in my class.” His mother’s tinkling laugh grated his eardrums as she said, “Oh, I know, but Cora can be so flighty. Derek is much better suited to remember things like that.” She started guiding the young alpha towards the door and Derek could finally, finally allow his head to thunk into the kitchen table. “I hate you all.” He muttered against the backdrop of his siblings laughing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lala for editing pointers! She's making your life easier, readers!


End file.
